Venezuela
Venezuela (ベネズエラ''Benezuera )'' is a fan-made character for the anime Hetalia: Axis Powers / World Series. She represents the Bolivarian Republic of Venezuela; South America. Appearance Her hair color is medium brown, also being waist-length and wavy with a Flower named Orquidea (Traditional flower) in it. Her eyes color is a green and is skin color is a nice tan. She wears a nice pink traditional dress, she's also barefoot. She always wears prayer beads. Personality and Interests She's usually pretty happy. She's also a bit weak and pretty oblivious of about pretty much everything. Her personality is pretty childish and she is pretty frightened of strangers. Yet, she does have a strong side, she's just not able to show it. She loves art, music, and dance. since her childhood, Venezuela has been a good singer and loves to make dance performances. She is fastinated by strange things and lands.She loves to share to other countries, which is very judged. She also has a love-hate relationship with America. ( EDIT: Weak? Even with current events it would be safe to assume Venezuela is pretty strong since the country is one of the most industrialized of South America. Frightened by strangers? Venezuela is a very popular place for tourists and had experienced A LOT of alliances when their oil was in high demand. So I doubt Venezuela would be scared of strangers. Not to mention stereotypical, when would a Venezuelan EVER be shy towards new people?) (EDIT: hello i'm a venezuelan girl and I think this personality is more accurate: Venezuela is a strong woman, whos frequently in a lot of trouble with other people for things she says or does. Shes kind with a lot of people, but when shes in REAL TROUBLE, they stab her in the back. Shes a really extrovert girl and very talented, but due to her "always open arms" people abuses of her kindness and she gets really, really mad. Also, when something bad happens, she has the bad habit to wait to the worst point of things to take action. She is constantly asking for favors or borrowing money, so she is frequently in debt with everyone.) Dunno is she sounds like a Marie Sue, but i think she'll be more like that, with the present events of Venezuela in 2017) (^^ In response to the second edit, your representation of Venezuela doesn't sound inaccurate or sue-ish in the slightest. It's actually quite nice to get another opinion from someone from this country. Thanks for the contribution.) Relationships Colombia Colombia is Venezuela's lovely sister ,She loves to share and dance with Venezuela, she supports her in all that she needs, what makes Colombia love her more. (EDIT #2: Colombia and Venezuela are the definition of "on again, off again". For the most part they can't stand each other. Look at history, look at stereotypes they have each other, look at how they make arepas. They are day and night ) Gran Colombia Gran Colombia was the mother of Ecuador, Colombia, and Venezuela. Venezuela was the most treated since she was the youngest and was a saint. New Granada took her place a year after she dissolved(1830). (Edit #3: Looking at territories and how they're categorized in Hetalia, it would make more sense that Gran Colombia was a house since it didn't exist before these territories. As well as for age, Venezuela WOULDN'T be the youngest) New Granada New Granada is the territory that took over Gran Colombia, technically being their dad. Though, unlike Gran Colombia, he only had a portion of Venezuela and Ecuador, then claiming a part of Panama. Venezuela and Ecuador made cute little jokes about how he was still under control and they were free. Which caused Colombia to fire up and almost beat them to a pulp. He died in 1858 and said that even though he didn't gain that much of Venezuela, she was still a pretty much his favorite. Which were the few of his last words. He was then replaced by Granadine Confederation, consisting only of Colombia and Panama, dying out in 1863, then going to the United States of Colombia, which died in 1886, then coming to present day Colombia. (Edit #4: Same thing I said in Edit 3.....and why would Venezuela be the favored child? Venezuela wasn't even the most prosperous country at the time) Italy Main Article: ''Italy Italy and Venezuela are the best of friends ever since they met when Venezuela toured the world after being controled. They both depend on Germany and are pretty weak and love eating and sleeping. Colombia always made fun of Italy also but once Germany stepped in he would just walk away. They are so close people sometimes mistake them for being lovers, which would have everyone freak out since they always held hands and kissed and such. '''America' Main Article:America America and Venezuela have a love-hate relationship, Can not say exactly how they get along, they are totally different, but they can not live without each other. (Edit #5: America and Venezuela have always been close traditionally. Looking throughout history it can be noted Latin America's revolutions were inspired by the United States'. However, the two countries have been progressing into a more negative relationship due to America being weary of certain events going on in Venezuela. Perhaps it would be a more playful but somewhat bitter rivalry?) (Edit #6: How come Russia isn't listed? I'm fairly certain those two countries have a fair amount of history and current relations together with alliances and such. ) Appearings Latin America : Cap3 MMD With hetalia main characters: Link Venezuela: link Venezuela.jpg Venezuela Hetalia by siary.jpg Hetalia venezuela by daughter of fantasy-d476ok2.jpg _introducing_friends____by_flopylopez-d5jhez6.jpg Category:Appearence